The Casino
by PrinceGoten
Summary: The Ham-Hams go on a adventure to a casino
1. The Casino

Laura packed her things and got ready for school. "I'll see you later Hamtaro." Laura said as she walked out the door. Hamtaro waited until he knew she was gone. Hamtaro opened his cage door and hoped out. Hamtaro then went on his way to the club house. He dashed all the way to the tunnel, then he decided to walk the rest of the way. Hamtaro met up with Oxnard on the way. "Good morning Hamtaro" Oxnard said. "Oh, hey Oxnard" Hamtaro said. Hamtaro opened the door. Everybody was there! Oxnard ran in and headed for the table that had tons of sun flower seeds on it. "Hey everybody!" Hamtaro said as he walked in. Boss hollered, "Ham-Ham Meeting!" Everybody went to the big round table and sat down. "Now there is something new that just opened up about a block from here, I already went and checked it out.it's called a Casino!" Maxwell turned to the side and got a book. "I've read about Casinos, I heard that a place called Las Vegas has a Casino everywhere you look!" Everyone got excited, and all at once they tried to talk to Boss. "QUIET!" Boss yelled. "We well all go down there today" Boss said. Everyone jumped up in excitement. 


	2. Oxnard loses his seed

Oxnard loses his seed in the Casino - Chapter 2  
  
Boss led everyone out the door. Every one was excited, and could not wait to get there. "Here, I know a little shortcut." Boss said. Everyone followed. "I can't wait till we get there." Hamtaro said. "yeah me too!" Oxnard replied. "What is so great about a casino?" Stan said. Boss went under a hole right in front of a thorny bush. Everyone stopped.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Boss Hollered. One by one the Ham-Hams jump into the hole and followed each other until they were Out. There was a big building right in front of them."This is the Casino!" Boss said. "Well, what is so special?" Stan said. Boss glared at Stan. Boss jumped on to the side walk and told everybody, "Come on, all we have to is cross this street.  
  
Every Ham-Ham looked on in fright. "On the count of three we will cross this street.1.2.3!" Boss started running and the Ham-Hams followed. Chick-ah, Chick-ah, Chick-ah. (Everyone) *Catches their breathe* "Ok, now just wait for someone to open the door."  
  
The door opened, and some guy came out with tons of cash in his arms. A Coin dropped and Bijou picked it up. "It's beautiful!" Bijou said. "C'mon lets go" Boss hollered. The Ham-hams all ran inside and looked for a place where they would not be seen. "Woah!" Stan said in amazement. "Now I take it you like the Casino." Oxnard said to Stan. "Well yeah." Stan replied. "Look at all the flashing lights, and the sound of coins." Maxwell said. "Where is my sun flower seed!?" Oxnard Hollered. Oxnard looked around. "Oh no, Oxnard lost his seed again." Hamtaro said. "That's just great" Pashmina said.  
  
"I just had it!" Oxnard exclaimed. Sandy looked out on the floor."there it is!" She said. Oxnard went running for it. "Watch out!" Bijou screamed as she saw someone coming at Oxnard. "Huh?" Oxnard said as he turned around. "AH!!!" Oxnard screamed, Oxnard jumped out of the way and back under the virtual poker game where every one else was. "My seed!" Oxnard yelled as he saw it get knocked across the Casino from some guy in a fancy suit. Oxnard started to cry. "Here comes the water works!" Boss said. Every one sighed. ________________________________________________________________________ I'll be writing more.It may not be good, but I'll try to make good. 


	3. The Casino - Bar/Stripe Club

The Casino - Bar/Stripe Club - Chapter 3  
  
Oxnard went out to look for his seed, while Hamtaro helped him. The rest of the Ham-Hams went out to explore around the Casino. Bijou could not imagine what she was seeing, she loved every bit of the Casino. "Here lest go in here." Boss said. Dexter looked up and read the signed, it said Bar/Stripe Club. "Interesting." Dexter said. The Ham-hams followed Boss in. There was flashing lights every where. "Wow!" Boss said as he saw a couple of naked ladies on stage. "GROSS!" Pashmina yelled! Boss was soon hypnotized by the ladies on stage. "You g-g-guys go on ahead, I'm going to watched this for a little bit." Boss said as he stared at the topless girls on stage. Boss ran over under a table and watched them dance. Stan followed Boss. "Those boys are gross!" Pashmina said. "I found it Oxnard!" Hamtaro said. "WHERE!?" Oxnard yelled. Hamtaro handed him his seed. "Thanks a lot." Oxnard said. "Now lets go find the other Ham- hams!" Hamtaro said. Hamtaro looked threw a doorway and saw Stan and Boss under a table watching nude girls dance. "Follow me Oxnard!" Hamtaro said as he ran over to the Bar/Stripe Club. Hamtaro saw Pashmina, Dexter, Bijou, Maxwell, Sandy.and the rest of the Ham- Hams. "Hey it's Hamtaro!" Sandy said. "Hey guys!" Hamtaro and Oxnard said. Stan and Boss continued to stare. "Lets go get Boss and Stan." Pashmina said in a rude tone. "This Casino is boring!" Sandy yelled. "Now I know why Boss wanted to come, to stare at nude humans!!!!" Bijou hollered, Bijou went on, "Just when I was getting to like Boss!" The Ham-hams blinked. "Come on lets leave!" Bijou screamed. (Everyone) "I can't believe we came." (Ham-hams all leave the casino except Boss and Stan.) Everyone went home except Hamtaro, Maxwell, Sandy, and Cappy. "That Casino was really lame, The only reason Boss ever went was to see naked humans. (Everyone) "Yeah" "I haven't seen Howdy lately." (Everyone) "Who cares!" Boss and Stan finally came back. Everyone stared at them. "Lets go back there tomorrow!" Stan said. "So how was the Casino?" Boss said. "I got to go now." Hamtaro said as he dashed out of the room and to the tunnel. (Everyone) "I have to go too!" Boss watched everyone leave. "Come here Stan." Boss said as he walked in to his bedroom. Stan followed Boss. Boss pulled out a whole bunch of playboy magazines. "You are the best!" Stan said in excitement. "Hey Brandy!" Hamtaro said as he passed her. Hamtaro climbed up some vines and hopped on the window ceil, and into the bedroom. Hamtaro got into his cage and waited for Laura. One hour later Laura came in the room with her P.Js on. Laura pulled out her Diary and began to write in it.Laura went over to Hamtaro's cage and said, "How was your Day?" (Hamtaro) "Bad!" (Laura) "I bet tomorrow will be even better!" (Hamtaro) "Ah, Shut up!"  
  
The End 


End file.
